The present invention related to a dispensing cover assembly for a partially enclosed container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispensing cover assembly that makes it possible to convert an industry-standard beverage container into a spill-resistant beverage container for young children.
To reduce the likelihood of toddlers or young children from spilling their drinks, parents commonly serve beverages to their children in spill-resistant toddler cups. These toddler caps provide a transition between baby bottles and cups or bottles from which adults consume beverages.
To provide the toddler cup with stability, conventional toddler cups typically have a height that is approximately equal to a width of the cup. One such toddler cup is disclosed in Cautereels et al., U.S. Pat. No. D346,932. Alternative configurations that are used to convert a baby bottle into a sipper cup are disclosed in Fitzpatrick, U.S. Pat. No. D310,567 and Randolph, U.S. Pat. No. D387,247.
Conventional toddler cups include a snap-fit lid that has an elongated spout, such as is illustrated in Cautereels et al. The elongated spout provides a transition from the nipple found on a baby bottle to conventional cup, which has no lid. The elongated spout has a width that is substantially smaller than a length of the spout. The spout thereby enables a beverage to the dispensed through the spout in response to a sucking force. However, the spout resists spilling in other situations.
Disadvantages to the common toddler cup include the necessary burdens of carrying the toddler cup when travelling. Additionally, there are spills frequently associated with transferring the beverage from its original packaging material to the toddler cup.